My ABCs
by uncouth.fiction
Summary: I 'borrowed' an idea from a friend. Basically, I take the ABCs, then twist them horribly. It's rated M for later stuff, if I get around to it. SoraxRiku for now. Lemon Warning This contains explicit wording. If you don't like that, don't read.
1. Apprehensive

MY ABCs

Chapter 1—A

Author's note-

Yeah, I took this from a friend, the idea anyways. If you like the idea, check out Mrs.Paper. If you don't, lodge all complaints with Mrs.Paper.

Sora: So, your first story is about me and Riku, right?  
Me: Yeah…  
Riku: I should've run when I had the chance….  
Sora: But you were….busy….  
Riku:-gulps- Yeah…..  
Me: Okay then, on with the story….Before it's too late...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts……yet…………….And if that does come to pass…..I know a certain person I might let borrow it….If I was sure it would come back in one piece….

On with the show!

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Apprehensive

They looked at each other, excitement painted on each face. Sora looked at his lover and smiled; at as much of him as he could see around the harness he was wearing, anyways. Of course, Riku smiled back, grinning at the brown-haired kid's obvious discomfort in his own harness.

"Well, it's been fun." Riku said, reaching out a hand.

"Yeah, that it has." came the reply, along with the wanted hand.

They went up into the air slowly, suspense filling the air around them and the other people present.

A sigh escaped the machine behind them, and Sora looked over at Riku. "Riks, you scared?"

Riku grinned again at the question. "Pshaw, me? I never get scared. You?"

"Not with you here, but I'm still a little apprehensive."

Just as Riku opened his mouth to answer, the seat dropped, and the ride on the Power Tower began, shoving the breath out of them both in one huge scream.


	2. Boo

Author's note: This _will_ contain yaoi, and a lemon. If you don't know what it is, google it. If you don't like it, don't read this. If you like it, read this and review.

Riku: So, Sora…

Sora: Yush?

Riku: -tackles-

Uncouth: -watches-

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. This is a shame.

On with the Show

* * *

Chapter Two: Boo.

_It had started out innocently enough, a simple dream about him and his best friend hanging out. Then a simple question, "Wanna go to my house?" had changed everything. They played games, a little playstation, a game of chess, which neither of them won, then they went up to Riku's room. The awkward silence had built, and continued building._

"_Sora, how much do you like me?"_

_It had seemed innocent, but Sora's actual feeling had come out in a blurting response._

"_I love you, I've always loved you I…" He silenced himself with a hand._

_The silence came back, harder this time. Once again, Riku broke it._

"_I love you, too, Sora-kun."_

_From there it had turned to awkward kisses, then making out, then, this._

_Sora gasped again, he could swear he actually felt Riku's hands on him. Both of their shirst were on the floor, discarded a while ago. Sora's pants had gone next, followed by Riku's._

_Riku posed a simple question, and Sora readily agreed. Sora's boxers followed his pants to the floor, revealing his arousal._

Now, Sora was gasping for breath as Riku's head bobbed up and down his member, his tongue twining itself around the tip. More gasps and shudders arose as Riku plunged down all the way, sucking hard on the throbbing organ.

_Sora could feel it coming, but didn't care. He was in heaven, but it felt too real to be his dream. _

Sora opened his eyes, still feeling the mouth moving up and down on his lower region. He slowly looked down to see a bush of silver hair moving up and down on him.

Riku looked up, horrified to see Sora was awake.

"Uh, boo?"

That was when Sora erupted all over him.

* * *

Author's other note 

Heh, not too bad.

If you liked it, review, if you didn't, review, if you hate lemons, you should've believed my first note.


	3. Cake

"Cake" 

**Author's Note:** Thank you to my reviewers, all 5 of you, I wuffs you all.

**Sora's note:** Uhm, we hold out on the buttsex, I'm aching…

**Riku:**Nah…..come here, you. –tackles-

Okay then, on with whatever.

* * *

Sora flopped down on the couch, picking up the remote with the intention of watching his favorite show, Blue's Clues. Yeah, it was childish, but who cared? It was TV, plus a blue dog!

Just as he hit the button to switch it on, the doorbell intruded on his personal time with said TV. Sora grumbled as he shuffled to the door, his fuzzy slippers sliding across the floor. As he reached the door, Riku burst through, the spare key from under the welcome mat in his hand.

Sora grinned like an idiot and leaped through the air, knocking Riku back against the doorframe. Before he could complain though, Riku's lips were crushed by his boyfriend's, effectively muting his complaints. A soft moan escaped his lips as a small tongue asked wordlessly for entrance. He responded by pushing it back with his own, chasing it back into Sora's mouth and exploring territory it knew well.

"Mmm, Riku. Guess what?" Sora asked, pushing himself off with some small show of effort.

"Huh?" Riku asked, helping himself back up to his feet.

"My mom's gone for the weekend." With that and a grin, Sora pulled Riku upstairs.

Quite a while later, the two lay on Sora's bed, both happily cuddling after some strenuous activity.

"So, any reason you're so hyper today?" Riku asked his lover, shifting his body to lie back against the headboard.

Sora giggled a bit and threw himself softly onto Riku's lap, laying his head down on the silver-haired boy's chest. "Not really, I only ate a little cake."

* * *

Author's note:

Sorreh about the shortness, but I'm not terribly in the mood to write right now. Next one will be longer, I promise.

Now, if anyone wants to beta my crap, or send me suggestions, send me a message or email.

Peace out.


	4. Dominate

Dominate

_**Author's note: **_Once, again, this contains yaoi, smex, mild BDSM, buttsmex, and random tidbits. If you no likey, no no readie!

_**Riku:**_ I hate you…

_**A/N:**_ I don't care.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I still don't own Kingdom Hearts. I probably never will, either.

On with the show!

* * *

Riku looked down at his handiwork, every knot tied to perfection. In the middle of a multitude of ropes, leather and other things, Sora was helpless. He tried to talk, but the ball gag in his mouth prevented that.

A smirk found its way onto Riku's face as he watched the useless struggles of his lover. Oh, that ass wiggled so tastefully when he tried to get out. His dick twitched at the thought, puling him out of his lust-filled thoughts.

Finally pulling off his own clothes, Riku tossed them to the side where they landed in a careless heap. With only his boxers on, he walked up to his captive, watching the brown-haired boys attention fall onto the bulge in his boxers.

"You want it, don't you?" he asked, receiving only a muffled reply and a nod in return.

"How bad do you want it?" he questioned further, picking up a small switch from the desktop.

Another muffled response was all he got, until he used the switch. Then, it was a muffled scream, much more satisfactory.

Sora looked up at his captor, loving every minute of it. This was, after all, what they did almost every time he went over to Riku's house. He was obviously enjoying himself, as was obvious from the drop of precum leaking out of his exposed member, dripping onto the floor slowly.

Finally, Riku pulled his own boxers down, letting his own hard organ slip free from its silky prison to bob lightly in the air. Letting the boxers fall to the ground, he stepped out of them and around Sora, to his waiting backside.

Oh, how he loved this. The sight, the smell, the Sora. He purred as he gently, then forcefully grabbed his lover's cheeks, mashing them slowly in his hands before spreading them slightly.

This was his moment, when their bodies merged. He slowly eased himself into Sora's not-so-virgin hole, still marveling at how tight it stayed. Still, it always felt so good.

Sora gasped as his ass was stretched, taking in as much air as he could around the gag. He moaned deep in his throat as Riku's hips touched his, knowing that a very solid cock was now firmly in him.

Riku pulled out slowly, taking his time as always, enjoying the feel of his lover's hole trying to suck him back in. The tip of his member was the only thing still in as he reversed direction, ramming in hard and fast, making stars appear in Sora's eyes as he hit the spot deep inside him.

Riku increased his pace, hips slamming him deep inside Sora again and again, the sounds driving him wild as Sora moaned around his gag. Reaching down, Riku grabbed the strap and undid the gag, puling Sora's mouth to his in a heated kiss that ended with hard bites and tongues before Riku felt it welling inside him.

Rhythm increasing as his orgasm built, Riku dropped his head to Sora neck, biting hard enough to leave marks and a couple drops of blood. With a final gasp, Riku drove fully in, erupting deep inside his lover's hole as Sora came as well, shooting his seed all over the floor and his legs.

"Mmph, Riku, dominate me."

* * *

**_A/N:_** Can you say, BDSM? I can. REview! Or else I'll post filler chapters with, no smut! 


End file.
